Keiji Tanaka
Name: Keiji Tanaka Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and interests: Keiji practices Iaidō and frequently attends a training school. He also takes a peculiar pleasure in never backing down from a fight, and initiating them for almost any reason. Keiji dabbles in basketball, and he is a fair enough player, though far from the best around. Finally, Keiji works out a great deal, in order to optimize his body’s performance. Appearance: Keiji has a well-toned physique, a result of many hard, hard hours spent working out and exercising. Keiji considers himself to have just the right amount of muscle on his 5ft 10” body, and his guess is pretty much perfect, though only due to the fanatical way in which Keiji got it to its present state. Keiji commonly wears sleeveless jerseys along with comfortable; though worn and torn jeans, almost every single pair that Keiji owns are similarly shabby as he deliberately gets them into that state. On occasion, he dons a bandana also; and he will always have one on him, just in case he feels like wearing it. Keiji’s eyes are shaped in keeping with most of those sharing his Japanese ethnicity and they are brown, bright and expressive. Keiji tends to keep his hair short, and he likes to keep the black locks contained in neat little braids, though why he styles them such is anybodies guess. He has a curious tattoo on his right cheek, it is black, outlined with red, and consists of five curved and pointed “branches” on alternate sides of a centre which itself is pointed and curved at both ends. When questioned about the tattoo, Keiji simply replies that he likes how it looks; and getting it seemed like a good idea at the time. Biography: Keiji was born and raised in California, to parents who both hailed from Japan. Whilst Keiji grew up in America his parents took great pains to ensure that he knew just where he came from and what that entailed. As such Keiji is very proud about his home country, and one of his greatest wishes is to see it one day; despite not even knowing what it is truly like there. Keiji has practiced the art of Iaido since a fairly young age, ever since, in fact, he was old enough to be allowed. His interest stems once again from curiosity about Japan and their history, and this form of sword use attracted him strongly. It was around the age of fourteen that Keiji began to become increasingly fixated on building up his body and fitness. The reasons for this strange obsession were most likely linked to his stunning beating in a fight at school. Keiji began to feel that he wasn’t strong enough, wasn’t fast enough, and so began his punishing regime. However, a strange peculiarity of the incident (which caused a bloody nose, a torn ear, and he loss of a great chunk of pride) was that it caused Keiji's nature to change a great deal. Previously something of a troublemaker; with a huge taste for getting into any fight he could find an excuse to, he became far more caring and kind. A simple (and surprisingly accurate) of Keiji nowadays is that of an overgrown puppy dog. Loyal, enthusiastic, energetic, not too bright, naive... the similarities go on and on. About a year after the start of his new regime, Keiji took up basketball as a means to channel some of his restless energy. Keiji isn’t a world-class player, but he isn’t bad either. Basketball is, for Keiji, just another outlet for his seemingly inexhaustible reserves of strength and energy. Currently, Keiji is going on just as he always has. He practices his Iaido, he trains, he plays basketball, and generally makes a mischief of himself. Keiji isn’t all that bright in himself, and his attention being almost entirely on sports, his grades really slide downhill elsewhere. Keiji frequently forgets to complete homework assignments, and can even be caught staring with longing out of windows, desperate to be outside. Keiji is expressive and can, surprisingly, come across as quite naive and innocent. Keiji wears his heart on his sleeve and his face can be read like a book. Keiji likes to think that he has guile and cunning, but he overestimates his own intelligence, and often finds himself bewildered as to why his painstakingly laid plans do not work. Advantages: Keiji is tough, quick and fit. His numerous sporting endeavors and intense training scheme have made him strong and fast, with boundless determination. Keiji is also highly proficient with a Shinken, from his Iaido. Finally, he has a very kind nature, which can help to endear him to others. Disadvantages: Keiji isn’t very clever; he puts trust in people far too easily and is not hard to deceive. Whilst his sports are his greatest asset, they can be his downfall also. Keiji is a little too intense about his passions at times, and this can overwhelm people. Keiji’s enormous staying power and determination can also be translated into sheer obstinacy. Keiji doesn’t know when he’s beaten, and he sometimes suffers for it. Designated Number: Male Student no. 61 The above biography is as written by Clueless. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Saber Conclusions: One of those musclebound, couldn't-hurt-a-fly types, eh? That's too bad, it's so much wasted potential. B61's quite the physical specimen, but something tells me that like so many other dumb jocks, he'll wind up falling for the wrong little siren and she'll carve a permanent smile into his face... not that that's a bad thing. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Lenny Priestly Collected Weapons: Saber (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Keiji, in chronological order. Past Memories: *The Bonfire Pre-Game: *Give me a 'P'! *Determination V3: *Searching for a Fire to Light the Way *But I'm a creep... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Keiji Tanaka. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students